Sugar High
by AnimeKinIsMe
Summary: Atobe/Jiroh, Marui/Jiroh... Jiroh has gum and is bouncing off the walls. Who gave him the sugary goodness? Contains Yaoi, MalexMale, boys love.


AN: I wrote this story about a year ago and found it a few days ago. I liked it so I decided to post it, however, I changed the whole ending! -gasp- By the way this is a yaoi story, MxM, boys love, ect…. Thanks for reading!

-Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis the anime or manga.

Sugar High

Jiroh was wide awake as he arrived at school after a fun filled weekend. Despite it being a Monday, weirdly enough, the boy didn't feel sleepy. Now if **that **wasn't strange enough Jiroh seemed to be vibrating. Yes, vibrating. He couldn't seem to stand still as he walked through his school's gates. Everyone stared at him, but being the cute, dense kid he is Jiroh didn't notice it while walking to his homeroom class.

When he got there everyone froze upon seeing him. Jiroh's eyes were wide open and he was vibrating at high speed. All sat stunned, they just watched him twitch violently and almost everyone wondered if would remain on earth much longer if he kept moving like that.

"HeyAtobehowareyou?It'sanawesomemorning,huh?Whydidn'twehavemorningpracticetoday? Areyousick? IhopenotbecauseIwantedtoplayyoutodayand,-" Jiroh kept talking, not noticing Atobe (elegantly) gaping at him like a fish. (an expensive fish like the Datnioides Tiger Fish though)

Atobe, who truthfully wasn't understanding a word Jiroh was saying nor did he care, was in complete shock. What the heck was wrong with his Jiroh? He'd seen Jiroh hyper before, but never this bad. Oshitari was sitting beside Atobe looking far to amused than one should legally be allowed.

The blue haired boy chuckled slightly as people all around the room began texting their wills and the news that the apocalypse was here on their cell phones to friends and family. Atobe didn't find this situation as funny as Oshitari obviously did. He couldn't figure out what Jiroh was talking about because amazingly the cute teen was still talking, he hadn't even stopped to take a breath yet. Atobe was actually becoming slightly scared of Jiroh, was the boy even human? One look around the room made it known he wasn't the only one wondering.

"Jiroh!" Atobe finally said in a commanding voice.

"YesAtobe?" Jiroh quickly answered.

"What's going on, what's wrong?" Atobe asked the most logical questions that applied to the situation.

"Nothing,whatareyoutalkingabout?Ifeelgreat!Howcouldanythingbewrongwithme?Ifeel-" Jiroh rambled.

"Atobe," Oshitari broke in, a smirk practically visible in his voice.

"What?!" Atobe snapped not wanted to deal with the prodigy as well.

"He's chewing something like a cow with cud," Oshitari stated it like a peace offering.

"He is…Jiroh!" Atobe mumbled before once again commanding the bouncy teen to pay attention.

"Yep?" Jiroh tilted his head cutely to the side and Atobe practically melted inside.

"What are you chewing?" Atobe asked after taking a moment to stabilizes his wanting to make a fangirlish shriek voice to something manlier.

"Apple Bubblegum! LikeMaruiBuntamyhero!" Jiroh yelled excitedly.

"Give it here," Atobe said sighing as he held out his hand.

"No!" Jiroh wailed as his face fell.

"Now Jiroh! I want that gum out of your mouth and into the trash. After that hand over your gum packs!" Atobe spoke sharply even though he felt guilty as tears rose to his crush's eyes.

"Atobe…" Jiroh whined even as he still shook where he stood.

"Jiroh!" Atobe was getting quite exasperated.

Jiroh trudged over to his bag he'd dropped by the door of the classroom and pulled out five packs of gum. Atobe took them from him and handed them to Oshitari.

"Don't let Muhaki or Jiroh get their hands on those," Atobe said.

"Sure," Oshitari agreed easily which made Atobe reconsider his decision to give it to the glasses wearing teen.

Jiroh looked considerably less happy as he watched Oshitari put the gum in his leather school bag. Atobe glanced back at Jiroh who was still chewing a wad of light green gum before turning to face him again.

"Now go spit that out," Atobe pointed to the trash.

"No!" Jiroh wailed loudly.

"Why not?" Atobe asked impatiently

"Marui himself gave me this gum!" Jiroh stated proudly.

"He gave you all of this gum?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Nope! I bought the packs you have, it's this piece that's special!" Jiroh explained excitedly and he pointed to the gum in his mouth.

"So he gave you a pack of gum and you stuffed it all in your mouth," a previously angry Atobe now looked as amused as Oshitari.

"No! It was already out of the pack when I got it!" Jiroh corrected, bouncing on his toes.

Atobe looked confused and a little lost so Oshitari cut in.

"Just how did he give you this gum, Jiroh?" Oshitari asked almost sure of the answer.

"By his mouth!" Jiroh said like it was obvious.

"So that means you kissed him," Oshitari's voiced stated to Jiroh, Oshitari's eyes though were on the slowly turning purple teen next to him.

"No we…..Oh my God, I kissed Marui Bunta!" Jiroh yelled joyously as Atobe fainted (gracefully).

Everyone still in the room stared at the fallen Atobe in shocked silence until someone spoke a moment later.

"So does this mean I can keep my gum?" Jiroh asked innocently and Oshitari, with sadistic sparkles in his eyes, nodded yes.

* * *

AN: To my loyal 'England' readers, the next chapter should be out tomorrow so please look forward to it! Thanks to everyone who has read and commented on my stories. Remember, I love ideas for my stories or for a one-shot so PM me anything at anytime! Thanks again!

-Kin


End file.
